Electronic data capture devices have recently gained popularity as an effective way to electronically store and index data. For example, delivery services, retail stores, manufacturers and others commonly use such electronic devices to partially or completely replace conventional paper forms, such that electronic files may instead be used to save space associated with records retention. To cite another example, many retail stores now use signature capture devices to process credit card transactions; a customer signs his or her name upon a paperless electronic capture device, in lieu of using any carbon form. A hardcopy receipt bearing a reproduced signature and purchase record is then printed for the customer, while the retail store retains only an electronic record of the transaction.
Most such electronic capture devices are designed to be relatively foolproof, e.g, such that entered data is automatically applied to the correct document, and little possibility exists for transposing signatures or data to the wrong form. In the case of capture devices controlled as one element of a multiple step process (e.g., credit card processing), error is typically controlled by processing only one transaction at a time and accepting a customer signature only at a specific time in the process. Similarly, in the case of portable devices such as used in inventory tracking and similar applications, capture devices are frequently designed to be used with only one form at a time.
While generally useful for their intended purposes, these electronic devices (and many others intended to electronically replace conventional forms processing practices) generally suffer from being somewhat rigid, for example, in only being able to process one transaction or form at a time, and in not permitting a user to edit entered data. Further, devices required to internally store electronic data (e.g., portable devices) must typically contain substantial internal memory, making such devices costly and heavy. In many conventional paper processing applications, it is generally desired to afford a user with the ability to move around and concurrently handle multiple forms, as one might do while completing hardcopy forms, and capture devices which are heavy or rely on a tethered connection to a computer are not fully compatible with this desired end. Therefore, there has traditionally been a need for lightweight, portable, flexible devices that enables a user to process multiple forms.
Recently, U.S. Pat. No. 5,629,499 (the "'499 Patent") has provided a partial solution to the problem of concurrent processing of multiple pages or forms, via that patent's disclosure of a multiple page, portable, digitizing clipboard. Using the clipboard, a user can actually write upon multiple, stacked pages, with a digitizer beneath the pages capturing pen stroke information; a user interface is utilized to switch a displayed indication of a current page between the multiple pages, and captured electronic data is thereby associated with the selected page. Thus, a user can simultaneously complete several hardcopy pages, all stacked upon the clipboard, and simultaneously and automatically also create electronic information corresponding to pen strokes for archiving or recreating of each hardcopy page.
Unfortunately, the device shown by the '499 Patent has limited internal memory, and its principal embodiments require a user to correctly and timely switch definition of a current page in order that electronic information is associated with the proper page. Failure to properly switch page definition could potentially result in information being associated with the wrong page; if the user did not properly switch page definition, then data intended for different pages might be incorrectly associated with a single page, in a spatially overlapping manner. The '499 Patent also does not teach any way of editing entered data.
A definite need exists for a data capture system that has concurrent processing capability and which also effectively manipulates data to efficiently store that data, whether or not the system is configured in a standalone mode. Ideally, such a system should provide a mechanism for significantly reducing the impact of errors caused by data transposed between multiple forms, for example, by generating data representing spatial coordinates which can later be edited or filtered and assigned to the correct page. A definite need also exists for a system that provides for ready editing of entered electronic data. The present invention solves these needs and provides further related advantages.